Dervish
General The Dervish Jet is an elite Novus aircraft with blinding speed. Its antimatter shots stick to the target briefly before exploding, doing more damage if other antimatter shots are attached. It can attack ground and air. Its attack is stronger against aircraft and structures than infantry and heroes. Antimatter is devastating against Masari Dark Matter Armor. In design, the Humans' "Maverick" Jet resembles the Dervish, but can be recongized by their missiles. When Advanced Flow is researched, vehicles will use the flow network. However, they will only use the flow network if they will arrive at their destination faster via the network than normal movement. The Dervish will often arive faster by simply flying to its destination, however because the flow network is stealthed, you may want to force a Dervish to use the flow network anyway. This can be done just like any other unit, by double-ordering (double right clicking) the move twice in rapid succession. Stats Type: Medium Piloted Flying Movement: Flying Max. Speed: 5.2 Health: 325 Armor: Novus Aircraft Sight: 240 Crush Defense: 99 Crush Power: N/A Flow-capable: No (before research) Weaponry Type: Antimatter Bomb Range: 50-220 Damage: 6 Chain Percentage: 20% Shots per burst: 4 Shot Delay: 0.2 seconds Recharge: 3.0 seconds DPS: 6.7 (before antimatter chain) Production Method: Built by Aircraft Assembly Plant Prerequisites: Dervish Assembly upgrade to Aircraft Assembly Plant * Science Center ** Flow Generator *** Command Core ** Recycling Center *** Flow Generator **** Command Core Cost: 850 Time: 0:28 Pop: 4 Special Abilities Death Blossom Effect: The Dervish stops for 10 seconds and performs a point-blank area of effect attack for 3 seconds Range: 100 Damage: 23 per second Cooldown: 0:35 (from the end of the attack) Upgrades Advanced Flow Effect: Can use flow network when ordered Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 3 Nanite Purification Effect: Harmful status effects are lost when the flow network is used Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 3 Nanite Refinement Effect: Price reduced by 25% Method: Research Nanotech Branch Suite 4 Rapid Flow Effect: Flow speed increased by 50% Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 1 Damage vs. Armor Antimatter Bomb Death Bloom Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - Dervish reporting. - It's all a blur. - Disengaging autopilot. - The skies look friendly. - Altitude is optimal. - Starting my run! - Area attack confirmed! - Making my run! - Engaging! - I'll be right back! - Target, locked in! - Bombs away! - Weapons hot! - Lighting 'em up! - Resistance is futile. - Can't . . . hover . . . forever. - Watch the turbulence! - Aim high! - Try to keep up! - I'll run circles around them! - FTL engaged! - Already there. - In record time! - Thrusters at maximum! - Double-time! - Spinning up! - Centrifugal force. - May cause dizziness. - Rotating out! Trivia -The concept of the Novus Dervish jet resembles that of the Allied Harrier from Red Alert 2, as an Air Superiority Fighter-Bomber with hard hitting projectiles. category:Novus Units